A Walk to Remember
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: Completely consumed by his lust for blood, Stefan Salvatore feels nothing. When he gets to know Elena Gilbert, will she be the one person who can show him the beauty of feeling and loving once again? Based off of "A Walk to Remember" by Nicholas Sparks.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Thank you all for reading this! So this fanfic is basically my TVD take on "A Walk to Remember" by Nicholas Sparks, though you'll see it's much different. It's loosely based on the book. You definitely don't need to read the story in order to understand what is happening. This is AU, so it will be slightly OOC.**_

_**Here's some info you'll need to know:**_

_**-Lexi is alive and Stefan's best friend. Damon is Stefan's friend but not his brother.**_

_**-Stefan and Elena don't know each other well.**_

_**-Alaric is Elena's father.**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I strutted through the halls of Mystic High, a confident grin playing on my lips. I caught every look from the girls surrounding me, returning them with a brief glance that made them giggle and run to their friends. It was my third year here and I was surprised no one had noticed I wasn't getting any older.

I really didn't understand the point in being here; it was mainly out of boredom at this point. I had one or two people who were the closest things to friends I could get, and though I'd never admit it, their company pleased me. The past century of my existence had been filled with blood, euphoria, and misery. Now, with Lexi's pointless help, I was attempting to find a balance. Lexi was convinced that her tactic of making me feed without killing and drinking from blood bags was working slowly but gradually, though I felt no change; I was feeling _nothing at all, _and that was my definition of perfection.

The bell rang, and with a roll of the eyes, I made my way to my crowded locker. I checked my schedule and sighed. Drama class. Had I really signed up for this? Groaning, I quickly grabbed what I needed and made my way into the room. Reluctantly, I slid into a seat in the auditorium, the alluring scent of honey and coconut shampoo filling my senses almost instantly. I glanced over at the seat next to me, only to be met with a familiar face.

There Elena Gilbert sat, prompt and concentrated as usual even though the class hadn't even started yet. That gentle, ever present grin rested on her lips, barely shining with chap-stick. Her chocolate brown eyes were unsettlingly wide as she took in the room. Dark hair was pulled perfectly into a high ponytail on the back of her head, not a single strand out of place. It was interesting to see just how much she hadn't changed over the summer; same smile, same hairstyle… the only thing that was different at all was her face. With higher cheekbones and fuller lips –that still portrayed the same smile–, she reminded me of the woman she had become as opposed to the girl she was at the end of junior year.

Elena caught me staring at her and politely turned her head, giving me a small nod. "Hey, Stefan," she said shyly, brushing a non-existent strand of hair behind her ears. I raised a brow and nodded in greeting. I honestly couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to me and vice versa though I really didn't care. She was just so… boring to me. Perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect attitude. I could only imagine how tiring it would get. To me, all of that perfection and accomplishment blended to one word: _boring._

She realized I wasn't going to reply and urgently sought out more conversation. "How was your summer?" I let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Fine." That was probably the first word I had said to her since I started at Mystic High. "And yours?"

She grinned and nodded. "It was good. Thanks for asking."

I forced a smile and turned my head, thankful when Mrs. Winters started to introduce herself.

.

.

.

"It's gross," I complained with a wince, shoving the blood bag back to Lexi. It was late at night, the whole town of Mystic Falls already fast asleep. The only noise filling the whole area was the small crackling fire Lexi, and Damon and I had started in the cemetery. Now we sat around the fire, discussing everything and nothing, for we knew no one was listening. Usually, when we walked through town as a group, the older citizens avoided us or sent us glares. They considered us troublemakers; everyone in Mystic Falls knew we liked to meet at the cemetery. The people at Mystic High were intimidated by us and wanted to be us.

Well, everyone except for Elena Gilbert, who seemed to be perfectly fine with the way her life went.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Lexi said sympathetically. She took a sip from the blood bag and passed it to Damon as if it were the only beer bottle left at a party.

"What's the problem, Stef?" Damon asked with his signature smirk. "Doesn't taste enough like those girls you pick up at the bar? Just _suck it up_."

I rolled my eyes at his pun and wiped the remaining blood from my lips, glaring down at my reddened sleeve. "It's not fresh. I want fresh blood," I stubbornly complained. I let my arms freely hang by my sides as I leaned back on the small hill, gazing up at the stars. I did this for a few seconds, got bored, and closed my eyes. "I'm hungry."

I could feel Lexi plop down beside me, though I didn't move at all. "Stop whining, Stefan. You'll get over it. If you were starving, you'd just take the blood bag."

I groaned and decided not to reply. We had these conversations far too often for my liking, and by now I had learned not to say anything at all, for I'd lose anyway. I could feel Lexi glaring daggers at me and was extremely thankful when Damon decided to break the tense silence. "You know he doesn't actually hate drinking from them, right? It's the whole humanity deal again. He thinks that if he stops feeding on people, he'll no longer be the big badvampire he _thinks_ he is."

Finally, I opened my eyes and met his. They were flaming blue, the dying fire reflecting off of them. "No need to talk about me like I'm not here, Damon."

Lexi arched a brow at me. "You know you need to hear it."

"I told you, Lex. I'll let you do this, but it won't work. So stop trying. You got me to go back to high school. Isn't that enough?"

I looked back over to Damon, hoping that he was on my side. Tonight, unfortunately, it seemed it was two against one. He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking for a few moments. I could tell he had an idea brewing, but since it was Damon, no one really knew exactly what that idea was. "You want to prove everything is useless?" he questioned, a sly grin on his lips. I nodded, so Damon continued. "Then go to the prom… with a human girl. Pick her up, give her flowers, do whatever you're supposed to do to make the experience as normal as you can. No compulsion. If you feel nothing by the end of the night, then Lexi and I will leave you alone."

I arched a brow and looked between them, waiting for some sort of catch. Damon gave Lexi a smirk and she looked slightly uneasy but nodded in approval of his plan. They glanced at me and I laughed, disturbing the silent night. "You're on."

This was going to be simple. Now, all I had to do was find a girl who didn't have a date yet and was far too kind to say no to anyone.

A name instantly came to mind, making a triumphant grin form on my lips:

Elena Gilbert.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review telling me what you think! This is my first kind of fic like this, so I hope it was good! :) What do you think… Will Elena say yes, and will Stefan end up actually enjoying prom night? Like I said, I know it's kind of OOC, but as the story progresses, Stefan will become more like he is on the show.**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Thank you! Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone's up early," Lexi told me as she made her way down the stairs. I shrugged and didn't even turn to face her.

"Couldn't sleep."

She chuckled, amused. "Trying to figure out which girl to ask to the dance?" With that I turned around to send her a pointed glare.

"No," I responded coldly, sitting up on the counter to sip my bitter coffee. I already knew who I was going to ask, and I didn't plan on telling Damon _or _Lexi yet. Ever since they had made their deal with me, they couldn't stop bothering me about it. "You know, sometimes I wonder why both of you moved in with me. It's not like you're wanted here."

With a look of mock disappointment, Lexi brought a hand up to her chest. "Oh, Stefan, you sure know how to break my heart," she cooed dramatically. When I rolled my eyes at her attempt at a joke, her face grew hard. "You're stuck with us. You know, Stef, it wasn't that long ago that you actually _liked _living with us. Remember that? Or have these past few years of your existence completely vanished from your memory?" Her voice was full of irritation and bitterness, so I averted her gaze and stared into my mug full of coffee.

I took another sip and winced a bit, staring back into the cup. In a way, it resembled how I was feeling at the moment. Darkness, bitter darkness.

_Endless nothingness. _

But I liked it. I liked feeling nothing; it was so much better than all the guilt I would carry on my shoulders otherwise. Sure, the moments that I had spent with Damon and Lexi were some of the best: partying with Bon Jovi and Elvis himself, claiming New York City with drunken laughter, but those moments only lasted so long before the hunger would be too consuming once again.

It just wasn't worth it.

I had nothing to feel for anyways.

Vampires felt to _love, _and I had absolutely no desire to do that_ again_. Once was more than enough. To me, love was a weakness, a set up for failure and disappointment. So, I chose emptiness over pain and guilt.

"Stefan?" Lexi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I jumped when I realized that I had been lost in thought.

I sighed. "I'm going out." Slamming the cup on the table so harshly that the side cracked and coffee splashed from the side, I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger and slammed the door behind me on my way out.

The fall air was warm, yet had that familiar chill of upcoming winter. I glanced back at the Victorian boarding house and a part of me wanted to run in the opposite direction more than anything, to disappear from this sleepy, pathetic town called Mystic Falls and never look back. I wanted to end up in a big, cold city, full of unfriendly people with warm blood. I was sick of Damon and Lexi _caring _about me, acting like parents of a rebellious teenager.

But yet, I just kept walking into town, knowing that I would never be able to do that. Sometimes I tried to hate them more than anything, but never could. We were a dysfunctional family, in a strange way. We were three vampires –three _very different _vampires– who came from very different beginnings and constantly wanted to rip each others' throats out, yet somehow, we brought out the best in each other.

Even I had to admit to myself that my life would be extremely lonely without Damon and Lexi's company.

Shaking away my thoughts, I searched the town square for someone to feed off of. Then, I'd go to Elena's house.

* * *

><p>I put my hands in my pockets as I waited for Elena to answer the door. After a long wait, it finally swung open and I was met with her surprised brown eyes.<p>

"Stefan," she said politely, a pleased grin curling on her lips. "Hello."

I absently looked over her appearance; she was oddly casual from what I had seen in school. She was wearing a camisole and a pair of sweat pants, though her dark chocolate hair was still pulled up into that same neat ponytail. Vaguely, in the back of my head, I decided that I liked this look on her best. She actually seemed… normal. "Hey, Elena… Can I come in?" I said.

A frown settled onto her pretty face and she glanced back into her living room. "Actually, my father isn't home. Can we talk out here on the porch?"

I tried to keep myself from scoffing. She was so… _pure _that it all felt fake, yet I knew that it wasn't. Elena Gilbert was the epitome of perfection; everyone knew that. "Of course," I replied with a forced grin. She chuckled a bit and stepped outside onto the wicker bench on her porch, so I followed. The bench creaked as I took a seat and once again I was immediately enveloped in that familiar scent of honey and coconut shampoo that could only be described as Elena. It was comforting, in a weird way: the soft, fragrant scent that emanated off of her skin and blew from her hair, even if it was in that damn ponytail…

I mentally shook myself. "It's kind of cold today."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and giggled a bit. "That's because you're not in the sun."

This time I actually rolled my eyes, bored by her melodic voice that was just too soft for my liking. "Right," I muttered.

She glanced at me, her brown eyes now shining with amusement. "You didn't come here to talk about the weather with me, did you, Stefan?"

I couldn't help but admire the way she cut right to the chase without being impolite. Her eyebrows were still raised intently like they were when she had said hello, and that ever present smile was still there. "Are you planning to go to the dance?" I prodded.

She shrugged and looked down, her mouth twitching a bit, as if she wanted to frown but couldn't. "I don't know. I've never gone to any school dances before."

"They're fun," I offered in a gentle voice, trying to confide her. If I remembered what sympathy felt like, I probably would have been sorry for her. She really didn't have much of a social life, let alone any friends.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well," I started with a shrug. It was then that I realized I didn't know exactly _what _to say. Was I nervous? _No_, I told myself… _Stefan Salvatore does_ not_ get nervous, especially not because of some plain girl he sees strutting around town carrying a bible._ I mentally punched myself and just said it. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Her eyes grew unnaturally wide with surprise, and her soft smile turned into an excited one, though she quickly composed herself. "Really?"

"Really," I echoed.

"I'll have to ask my father."

"He'll say ok."

She sat up a little straighter and averted her gaze, nibbling on her bottom lip to hide her ecstatic grin. She stared over at the road for a long second and I could hear her pulse rise, her usually steady breathing quicken. "I'll go with you," she confirmed, finally returning to her calm demeanor, "Under one condition."

I arched a brow, and she looked at me again, completely serious. "You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me."

I gave her a look of confusion and tried to figure out if she was joking, yet here she sat, her coconut hair barely flowing in that ponytail, looking at me curiously and intently as if she was anxiously waiting for my reply.

I chuckled lightly and gave her my word.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! I based Stefan's conversation with Elena off of the book because I wanted it to have the same mood that chapter did. I'm still not sure about this story. Should I keep going? **_

_**Please review with your feedback!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Sara**_


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way to Elena's door, making sure my head stayed down. I didn't want to be there, and I was hoping she would see that. I couldn't believe that I had gone to all of this trouble to get into a damn suit –okay, it wasn't _that_ much trouble, but I still did not want to be seen at homecoming– for nothing.

I sighed and finally knocked. Within a few seconds, I could hear her rush down the stairs, give her father a goodbye kiss, and open the door. I looked her over quickly, hoping Alaric wouldn't notice, and gave a polite smile. She was dressed in a pink and blue sundress with a clear shawl covering her bony shoulders. She was a little too casual for homecoming, but I figured that it was good enough. Then, my gaze fell on her face and I realized that she actually looked... kind of beautiful. Her hair was halfway down -which made that sweet scent of coconut shampoo all the more noticeable- and she wore the smallest hint of pink lipstick.

Alaric cleared his throat in the living room. I glanced up at him and nodded my head. Elena looked away with a blush. "Sir," I said flatly.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Have her back by ten, Stefan. On the dot."

I held back the urge to laugh, amused by the authority he thought he had over me. He _actually_ believed that his presence intimidated me; how ironic. If only he knew that I could rip his head off within three seconds...

I pushed my sadistic thoughts away and gave him a -very forced- smile. "Yes, _Sir._"

Ric nodded to Elena, giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you both then."

Elena walked out onto the porch and smiled gently at me. "I can't wait to go," she said kindly once the door was closed. "No one's ever asked me to anything before." Momentarily, her face showed the smallest twinge of sadness, but, as she always did, she pushed it away.

"You know," I said after a short pause. We were now in my car, and I started it, enjoying the gentle purr of the engine. "If you're sad, it's okay to show it."

It was then that she turned to face me. "Do you?"

I furrowed my brows, absently gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "Do I what?"

"Show it." She smiled just a bit, a sound resembling a gentle, humorless laugh escaping her lips. "When you're sad, do _you _show it, Stefan?"

Those words bothered me. "Do I need to?" I questioned coldly. I held the steering wheel so tightly under my grip that I wouldn't be surprised if it broke. She continued to watch me intently.

"Well," Elena started softly. "It just seems to me like you lock yourself up inside. I can tell sometimes in school. You stare off and you just look... empty. It's not good to bottle yourself up like that."I looked at her with a glare. How did she know me so well from just watching me? "I can do whatever I want," I said. My voice was sharp and harsh, and she dropped the subject immediately.

We arrived at the school quickly, driving in silence until we got there. Her words continued to spin through my mind, taunting me, disturbing me and I was extremely thankful that we would soon be overwhelmed by loud music.

"It's loud," Elena commented once we walked in. I chuckled and nodded, grabbing her by the arm to weave us through the crowd. When we reached the dance floor, I pulled her close and swayed with her to the beat of a subtle new song.

I kind of liked it, in a weird way, being close to her. It was... nice. Her pulse was soft and innocent, and she seemed to be the only girl in the whole room who wasn't wearing disgustingly overwhelming perfume. She just smelled like Elena, sweet Elena whose scent that sang of honey and coconut managed to waft through the air and fill my body with sensory contentment.

I _liked_ it. I denied it to myself, but I liked her presence.

There was a comfortable silence and I vaguely wondered if she was enjoying this. I brushed it off, reminding myself that I didn't care. So, I mentioned the one thing that hadn't escaped my thoughts since she'd talked about it in the car. "When we were in my car, you said I'm empty inside. How?"

She giggled. "I didn't say you were empty inside. You seem empty sometimes."

I looked at her confusedly. "What's the difference?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, and for the first time I felt like the one who was lacking of knowledge; it was definitely a feeling I didn't like, but I was drawn to it. Elena explained, "No one truly is empty inside, Stefan. You either feel everything, or pretend to feel nothing. I see you sometimes, when you think that no one's looking... You look sad. But as soon as you realize it, you put up a wall again."

I swallowed thickly. How on earth had Elena Gilbert of all people noticed this about me, when even I hadn't? I'd never even spoken two words to her, yet she was acting like she knew everything about my life. "You don't even know me."

She sighed. "I don't need to."

I never had the chance to ask her what she meant, because as soon as I opened my mouth, Tyler Lockwood bumped into Elena, spilling his punch all over her stainless dress. "Oh, Lena! So sorry about that!" he apologized dramatically. I clenched my fists, but Elena simply smiled and said it was fine. Tyler laughed and walked away, and I could hear him mumble under his breath something about how he thought she looked better with the wet cloth sticking to her skin. Something inside of me snapped at that.

I stepped away from Elena and walked up to Tyler, my green eyes blazing with a sage fire. "Hey, Lockwood," I snarled out, grabbing him by the arm forcefully. "Watch what you say." My voice was deep and threatening; I didn't know what came over me but I was so tempted to tear his throat out. "That's not how you talk about a lady."

This conversation went on for a few minutes, and just as I was about to throw a punch at his face, Elena interjected. "Stefan, I need to get home soon."

I paused at those words; the night had gone by extremely quickly. Had Elena and I really been dancing for hours? I dropped Tyler with a growl and placed a hand on the small of her back. We walked out of the gym and I shook my head, replaying the previous moment in my head; what on earth came over me? Why did I care what Tyler said about Elena?

"Thank you for sticking up for me," she said timidly. I jumped, forgetting she was beside me. I gave a forced smile in return, so fake that it was clear I wasn't being sincere.  
>"Don't mention it," I huffed. I averted my gaze and made sure we arrived at my car quickly.<p>

We drove back to her house in silence. When we arrived, she turned to me. There was no smile on her face this time, just a sincere twinkle in her molten chocolate eyes. "Thank you for taking me. I had a nice time."

"Any time," I said quickly, emotionlessly. She sighed and leaned forward nervously, giving me a slow kiss to the cheek. My eyes widened at her action and I swallowed thickly, frozen. My mind went completely blank.

"I'll see you in school," she mentioned, though I hardly heard her.

"Yeah."

With that, she opened the passenger door and left. I watched her go and made sure she was safely inside before driving off. I didn't like the feeling bubbling deep within me; I couldn't describe it and I wanted to push it away, but I couldn't concentrate enough.

Because all I could think about was the way her lips felt on my cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, I finally updated! :D I had writer's block for this story, but your reviews inspired me and I think I'm finally over it! I'm posting this from my iPad, so I hope the format isn't messed up LOL. Please give me your thoughts... I'm still not sure about this story, lol. I've never written a fic like this from a moviebook plot. I'm trying to keep it original though at the same time. Let me know how I'm doing! :) Still think I should keep going?**_

**_Xoxo and Happy Holidays!_**

**_-Sara_**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and Lexi asked me about the dance the second I got home. Their similar questions were making my head pound even more than it already was. I didn't need to feel like I was surrounded by inquisitive parents every second of my pathetic life.

"I'm going upstairs," was all I said in response.

I could tell that Lexi was smiling wide without even turning around. "That sounds like progress," she cooed.

Her words aggravated me more than they usually did; tonight, I was feeling more on edge than usual. I was already beyond angered at stupid Elena Gilbert for making me feel... something, and I hated it. "No!" I suddenly snapped, turning around. "It's not progress, Lexi! I just spent my whole damned Friday night in a sweaty gym with sixteen year old girls trying to grind on me while Elena Gilbert was attempting to give me a lesson on how to live my life! I'm starving, and I'm going to sleep."

Damon arched a brow, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "So, you don't feel anything, Stef?" He smirked, a facial expression that usually amused me but frustrated me tonight.

I gritted my teeth. "No, Damon," I lied blatantly. "Goodnight."

I quickly made my way up into my room despite Damon and Lexi's surprised stares. Like the emotional, misunderstood teenager I was supposed to be, I slammed the door behind me. I convinced myself I was so angered because everyone, including Elena, was determined to bring out my humanity.

Deep down though, I knew that I was only feeling absolute, hot fury because it was the only emotion I was allowing myself to feel. Never, in a thousand years would I admit that to myself.

When I went to bed that night, I hardly slept. And when I did close my eyes, all I saw was Elena. Stupid Elena, with her soft words of humanity and sadness. Sweet Elena, with her gentle eyes and thankful smile. Enticing Elena, with that flowing honey and coconut hair, with those perfectly soft lips...

I wanted nothing to do with her, yet I couldn't help but wonder when I'd see her again.

Stupid, sweet, enticing Elena.

* * *

><p>I skipped drama class the next day for good reason. A, it was the lamest class ever created and B, Elena was in it.<p>

Despite my attempts at avoiding her, she found me after school. I didn't feel like going home to Damon and Lexi or socializing with anyone I pretended to like at the grill, so I was sitting against my locker, writing in my journal. Yes, even I sometimes thought that journaling was a ridiculous past time, but memories were far too important to waste.

I heard quiet footsteps from the end of the hall, but I thought nothing of it and continued to write.

_ Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes, at night, I lie awake and just think. But lately, I've been avoiding that, because some way or another, thinking leads to feeling. Why don't I want to feel anything? The answer's simple: I'm not ready to experience the unimaginable anguish that it always brings. Sometimes, the good just isn't worth the bad. Everyone has been pushing at me lately, but honestly, everything just seems simpler this way. Pushing people away is easy; it seems to be something I'm naturally gifted at. _

_But is there ever a point when the switch coming back on becomes inevitable, when turning it all off causes more pain than the pain itself? That's something that even I don't know, and I'm terrified of the answer. But for now, I'll continue to fight the emotions threatening to bubble to the surface. _  
><em>Right now, I have no good to feel, no pleasure. It's just easier this way.<em>

_-Stefan_

"You know..." I jumped at the sound of Elena's voice a few feet away. Making sure to shut my journal and glance up at her, I waited for her to continue. "There's a library a few rooms over. I bet it's a little more comfortable." She smiled gently.

"I'm fine," I responded coldly as I put my journal back into my bag. "What are you still doing here?"

Elena politely grinned. "I'm working on details for the yearly Christmas play we're putting on." She looked down at me with glowing chocolate brown eyes, the expression showing that she expected to stay for a conversation. Rolling my eyes a bit, I gestured to the spot beside me and she sat down. So much for trying to push her away, I thought with bitter frustration.

"The one with the guy and the angel, right?" I questioned. She smiled and nodded. "Your dad wrote it, didn't he?"

Elena nodded again. "He wrote it after my mom died." She looked down to the floor for a second, her face covering with an undeniable sadness. And in that small second, I wondered if I was so allured to her because of the fact that we had something in common. She lost her mom. She knew what it felt like to be alone. So did I.

I wondered if she expected me to comfort her, place my hand on her back and tell her everything would be alright, but of course, I didn't. I wasn't the sentimental type, not at that time at least. So, I just stared at her for a second, making note of the way that her hair was still perfectly in that usual ponytail of hers. Her face was still averagely pretty, aside from the distant frown covering her features. "I lost my mom too. And my dad," I said after a while to break the silence. Of course, I no longer missed my family; I had learned to move on without them in 145 years. But it seemed to take that frown -that oddly bothered me- off of her face. "You're lucky you still have him."

Elena looked at me in wonder. "It must be hard, being so alone. Is that why you're so reserved most of the time?"

"Partly," I said softly. Usually, this matter bothered me, especially coming from her, but I let it slide tonight. Maybe I actually felt bad for her. Maybe. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"It always is," she breathed.

I glanced over at her and realized she was intently looking at me, her irises looking like gingerbread mixed with black coffee as they shone in the light from the window. She was grinning, softly and genuinely.

The edges of my lips curled up in the most genuine smile I had displayed in a long time. But then, I felt it again: that strange tugging feeling in my chest. The last time this happened was when she kissed me on the cheek after the dance.

Was that tug my heart skipping a beat? Whatever it was, it brought me back into reality and I tore my eyes away from hers, instantly putting up my cool facade again. She'd seen enough; so had I. "You should get back to the play," I said coldly.

She shrugged. "We were just finishing up actually."

I clenched my jaw and grabbed my bag, standing up. "Well I have to go," I announced. Within a second I was strutting to the door, refusing to look back. I knew that if I did, I'd find her looking at me with shock and confusion.

I really needed to stop talking to her.

Stupid, sweet, enticing Elena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay, I finally updated! Elena's still evoking emotion from Stefan; it seems that she's the only one who really knows how to get to him :) Hope you liked it and I'll try to make the next update speedy! Review and let me know what you're thinking of what I'm doing with this fic. Let me know if you like it, love it, hate it, and if you want me to continue! Thank you! Xoxo<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Sara :)<strong>_


End file.
